Software companies are increasing efforts to reach a variety of markets around the globe. In these different markets, users may speak a variety of different languages, and software products marketed to those users are typically localized to particular languages. In previous approaches, software was typically developed and released in a first language (e.g., English), and then localized as appropriate for different global markets.